spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Contraily Boi
'''Contraily Boiz '''are a species of artifical boiz who live miles above the Earth, mostly inside airplanes and jets, but are sometimes found living on clouds. Appearance Contraily Boiz have a strange, whispy appearance, with puffs of mist constantly floating off their cloud-like coats. Their pelts are pure white, but when examined close enough, you'll realize that it's actually see-through. They wear white or minty teal leis, and white or blue head flowers. Their eyes are a silvery gray color. Diet Unlike normal boiz, they absorb chemicals from the atmosphere, most of which many boiz would drop dead if they inhaled too much. However, Contraily Boiz can digest these chemicals, as their see-through fur can cause chemical reactions in these chemicals, turning them into nutrients that Contraily Boiz need. Behavior Contraily Boiz are infamous for being airheads, and intense daydreamers, always coming up with their own theories about how the world works. They are obsessed with contrails, giving them their name, and will often follow any planes or jets that cross by. In fact, this is why they often sneak onto and stow away on planes, as they wish to get closer to the contrails. Traits Contraily Boiz can fly much higher then other flight capable boiz can, only matched in height by the Fluffen and Pupper Boiz, and can survive in high altitudes, though they cannot live in Space. They can also walk on any sort of cloud, and are uneffected by lightning. The reason for their cloud-based powers is because their body is 98% oxygen, the remaing 2% being it's nose and eyes. As such, you can actually breathe these boiz in, though it's highly advised to not attempt that. However, if they brought into an area with no oxygen, they'll evaporate. Habitats Miles above Jamaa, in planes and clouds. Sometimes, they may make their way into airports if they manage to stay on the plane the whole trip, but usually return to their sky high home soon after do to chasing after a seperate plane at the airport. History Once upon a time, a Fortune Boi named Jinx stumbled upon a Spinnyboi named Bean B. Beaninson, better known by his alias Blaster the Bean. The Spinnyboi had been attempting to be the first jammer to fly, by using a custom made "rocket rollercoaster," in hopes he could reach the highest speeds imaginable. So, Jinx came him a glittery powder and told him to use it as fuel just in case. Weeks later, Blaster could still not get the rocketship to blast off, so he finally gave in and used the glitter he was given as fuel. To his surprise, he actually got propelled miles upon miles into Space. However, the glittery dust formed into a horde of Contraily Boiz, and when he tried to return home, so many Contraily Boiz leaped onto his small rocketship that it crashed. Blaster never went on a rollercoaster ever again. Trivia *A group of Contraily Boiz is called a Stalking, since they love to follow planes, like creepy stalkers. Category:Fan-made Category:Uncommon species Category:Artificial species